


April 27th

by MeiliNight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Death Day Jason, Piano Man, only a sprinkle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliNight/pseuds/MeiliNight
Summary: Another year has rolled around and April 27th is still a unwelcome day.When Dick gets a text form Roy that Jason has been missing the past few days Dick goes out and tries to find his little brother.





	April 27th

Dick hadn't even realized the date until Roy had text him.

**-RoyBoy-**

**u seen jaybird?**

**hasn't bin around past few days.  
**

**:,C**

**hasn't respond to text or calls**

**:,,,C**

He then saw the date on his phone and it clicked. A tight frown formed on his face. 

**-BigDicky-**

**No, but i got an idea. txt u if i find him.**

The first place Dick check was Jason's grave. It was uncomfortably silent there, knowing that his little brother wasn't under there. That there was only and empty coffin with a hole in it. And they hadn't even noticed. Unable to take the silence he moved on and went to checked Catherine's grave, but no sign. Then he check the Jason's apartment and the few safe houses he knew of. But there was nothing and Dick's concern was growing. So he took a seat on a bench and pulled out his phone. 

**-BigDicky-**

**yo, any one seen Jason?**

**-Timtimteree-**

**No, is he in trouble or something?**

**-DemonDamian-**

**What did that idoit do now?**

**-BetterbeBarb-**

**Geez chill guys. I doubt he's in a mood for trouble.**

A moment later Barbara was calling, and without hesitation Dick answer. Babs was probably the only other one who remember what day it was. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." Bab's tone confirmed Dick's theory "Y-you want ping his phone?" 

"Could you? Roy said he can't find him either... And you know... I just... I'm worried 'bout him." 

"To be honest." Dick could hear Barbara typing already. "So am I. This... day..." She let out a little heavy sign. "Alright. Got him. He's at... Well I'm surprised and not surprised." 

"Where is he Babs?" 

"McGruff's Old Irish Pub." 

"He's at a Pub? Like Bar?" 

"Well, if it was the anniversary of your violent murder where would you be?" 

"Point..." 

"Sending you the directions." 

"Thanks Babs." 

Twenty minutes later Dick was entering the pub, and there was a couple of surprises waiting for him. 

Jason had been easy to spot thankfully. He was wearing his normal red hoodie with his sleeves rolled up. There were two empty glasses next to him and he was finishing up a third. That's where Dick's first surprise had been. Jason wasn't siting at the bar he was sitting at the bench of an upright piano and when he finished his drink he looked to the elderly man sitting not to far away, and then he put his hands on the keyboard and started to play. A few bars in the old man join on a harmonica. 

Then came Dick's second surprised. 

Jason started to sing. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me. Makin' love to his tonic and gin." 

Jason could play the piano. 

"He says son can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes." 

Jason could sing. 

"But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger man's clothes." 

And sing really fucking well. 

Dick had to jump as nearly the whole bar joined in one at the chorus. 

"Sing us a song You're the piano man! Sing us a Song tonight! Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you got us feeling alright!" 

And there was the finally surprise for Dick. Jason was smiling. That might have something to due with the three empty glasses on the top of piano, but the worry still bubbled in Dick's stomach. The song was finishing but before Dick could reach Jason a young lady and her gaggle of friend ran passed him holding a fresh drink, it looked like a long island iced tea. They hurried over to Jason and offered him the drink. He eyed it a moment then took it and sipped it as the ladies eagerly seemed to request something of him. He gave them a little nod and put his drink down for a moment and seemed to ask something of them back. They laughed but seemed to agree. As he took a few more big gulps the ladies returned to there seats, but didn't sit. They waited waiting until Jason put his hands back on the keyboard and gently started to play again. 

Dick mouth opened as he watched his brother and those women start to sing All The Single Ladies. He covered his mouth trying to stop his laughter but He couldn't and eventually he joined in too singing with the rest now. 

The song eventually ended, but nearly as soon is it did someone offer Jason another drink, a shot of whiskey this time, and he started to play Friends in Low Places. 

Dick sighed trying to catch his breath as he took a seat at the bar and pulled out his phone and snap a quick picture. 

**-BigDicky-**

**Found him.**

**image sent [#Real_Jaybird]**

**-RoyBoy-**

**ASDFJIEONDK**

**DUUUUDE**

**Is he drunk? Taken requests?**

**-BigDicky-**

**I don't think he is yet? Though He just had a shot of whiskey.**

**And a long island?**

**and 3 beers? it looks like? before i got here.**

**Bartendard say he can play pretty much any queen song**

**...**

**I think someone is getting him a tequila Sunrise.**

**-RoyBoy-**

**GEtting free Drinks?! lucky sob**

**where r u?**

Dick paused a moment. He could see some here Jason had stopped singing and his smile was wearing a bit thin. He was getting tired. 

**-BigDicky-**

**I got it man.**

**I think he's almost done here.**

**-Royboy-**

**ya sure? Drunk jay is a bit of handle.**

Looking up Dick saw the person hand the next drink to Jason. He put on hand on the keyboard once more and start playing the opening rift of The Tequila Song and had the drink half gone before he needed his bother. 

**-BigDicky-**

**Naaah. I got this.**

Despite the drinking and cheeriness of his surrounds, worry was still firmly set in Dick's mind. But before he put his phone away he sent one more ouick text. 

**-BigDicky-**

**Hey piano man. I'm at the bar. Next Round on me.**

Jason gave a little jump as his phone went off, and as soon as he finished he pulled out his phone. Jason shook his head slightly and fumbled with his phone a little, there was quick raise of the eyebrows and a glance at the bar. Dick grinned and waved. Jason looked unimpressed. 

**-Jayjaythejetplane-**

**wht u doing herre?**

**-BigDicky-**

**i'm less then 50ft away Jaybird.**

**-Jayjaythejetplane-**

**notconfident in m blity 2 walk.**

**-BigDicky-**

**what are you even at?**

Dick watched his brother trying to count the glasses nest next to him. 

**-Jayjaythejetplane-**

**6???**

**7.**

Dick looked and sighed as watched Jason take another shot someone gave him. 

**-Jayjaythejetplane-**

**come ehre if u wanta takl.**

**bring round.**

Something like a sigh escaped form Dicks mouth as he turned to the bartender. 

"That's not alcohol." Jason gave Dick a flat glare as he finally approached 

"Ah No." Dick passed him a wanted and handed him a basket of bread slices the bartender gave him. "I'm cutting you off little Wing." 

Jason huffed his breath reeked, dick wondered how long he'd been drinking. 

"Can't cut Red fucking Hood off." Jason neatly put his head in his hand as he sipped the water 

"Well Just did." Dick slid on to the bench next to Jason. There was a brief moment of silence doing. "H-how you doing Little Wing?" 

Jason hummed as he munched on the bread. Up closed Dick realized how actually tired his brother looked. The circles under his eyes where darker than normal and it looked like he was fighting to keep them open. His blinks where long and slow and his whole body seemed to slump. Was it just eh alcohol? Had he been sleep? 

"How long since you last slept?' 

Jason swallowed. "9 days... Heard 11 was the record. So I'm either 'bout to drop dead or break a record... Cool with either." He gave a little shrug and a sharp humorless grin as he took another bite of the bread. "Least the coffin has a hole this time." 

"Nine days? God Jason did you try to take something?" Dick didn't particularly appreciate the joke. 

Jason opened his mouth and mumbled out between bit of bread but Dick couldn't make it out and it only severed to make Dick worry now. Did Jason not even want to sleep? Well shit. He wanted to dig deeper but he wasn't sure that wouldn't make things worse. So he switched tactics 

"When did you start playing?" 

"Mm." Jason had to think a moment about it. "Uh was? Thirteen? Alfred taught me ta help." He waved his hand in a circle. "With da.. Anger things." 

"Issues?" 

"Y-ya. Ya." Jason continued munching on his bread until it was gone. 

"I don't remember that?" 

"Why would you? Weren't exactly 'round." Jason's brown seemed furrow a bit as he slowly sat up. "Don't blame ya." He paused a moment. "I don't blame ya for any of it Dick." That felt like he just stabbed dick in his heart. 

"You and B both blame yourselves too much." Jason rolled his eyes. "World don't revolved 'round you guys. Besides... Think we're even at this point." 

"I don't think.." 

Jason sharply glared at Dick. "You where a shitty older brother, and I tried to kill you. That's even.... I'm too tired to argue." He spoke with a groan and then sat up straight and starched out his arms, then cracked his knuckles. "I got a few more in me. Got a request?" 

"Jason." 

Jason turned his head to look at his brother, there was an unusual expression on his face. 

"What?" 

"Do you want to die?" Dick almost seemed mad. 

But it had no effect, only Jason looked away. "I'm supposed to be dead Dick. I don't know what made me come back. But it was wrong... But... I'm here. I'm not exactly happy. Cause I've kept of my record of fucking shit up. But.." He closed his eyes, and quickly took a long drink of water. "It's still a chance. to help people. So I'll take it." 

Dick let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Just. Know Jay. You aren't the only one who screws up... And no matter how much either screws up I'll always be your big brother. A better big brother." He reached up and ruffled Jason's hair trying to push him down. 

"H-ey!" 

"Now Hear you pretty much had every Queen song in that stupid head! SO Don't stop me now please!" Dick put on his best puppy dog eyes 

Jason let out a sigh. "I'm not singing that with that out." 

Dick grunted as he stopped sliding his phone out 

Jason slightly smiled and stood up but steady himself on the piano and waved his hand over to the bartender. "Yo! Two beers!" 

"Huh?" Dick's eyes widen. 

"I said you couldn't cut me off. And you have some catching up to do." Jason slowly sat back down. "And It's not every day I get to celebrate i died. Like a birthday. But more edgy. " 

Dick let out a snort unlocking his phone. "Alright Billy Joel." 

**-BigDicky-**

**Hey you should probs get ur butt over here. Bring Kori.**

**We'll need a DD or DF**

**-Royboy-**

**Something up???**

**-BigDicky-**

**Nah, We're just celebrating.**

**-Royboy-**

**Celebrating??**

**will their be free drinks?**

**and piano jay?**

**-BigDicky-**

**Ye, no, and ye. in that order.**

**Better Hurry I got him playing Queen's Don't Stop me Now.**

**-Royboy-**

**Fuck! ya!**

Dick slipped his phone back into his pocket, as Jason eyed him and took a glass form a waitress. Dick took the other. 

"Cheers" Jason held out his glass. 

"Happy death day little wing."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon I found a while go about Alfred teaching Jason piano as an creative outlet for anger issues.  
> And a small Headcanon of my own. Someone once called Jason, Jayjay, as punishment he changed his icon and name in group Chats to Jayjay the jet plane so everyone must see that monstrosity and get the awful them stuck in their heads.


End file.
